A lot of solutions similar to the assembly mentioned above is known in the prior art. One typical example is presented by U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,148 in which the friction force is effected by means of sliding guides comprising a bolt secured to the fixed cradle portion and protruding through a slot in the movable cradle portion and more than one such sliding guide are needed i.e. often three pairs at the longitudinal sides of the two cradle portions. Despite this fact and due to torsional movements, practice has also proved that the precision during firing is not satisfactorily involving that the actual targets are missed. Other secondary disadvantages are increased weight and manufacturing costs.